1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal leash system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional dog leash typically consists of an elongated strap having one end detachably secured to the collar of an animal, such as a dog. A handle, e.g. a loop, is formed at the other end of the strap which is gripped by the animal handler.
While these previously known animal leashes are adequate for walking dogs or other animals, such leashes are cumbersome when one attempts to jog or run along with the animal. Rather, when jogging, it is highly desirable to have both hands free.
The present invention provides a dog leash system which is particularly useful for walking, jogging or running along with one or more animals.
In brief, the present invention comprises a generally rectangular pad dimensioned to fit around the buttocks of the animal handler. An elongated first strap is secured at one end to a first corner of the pad and is dimensioned to extend across the front of the user, through a ring, and is detachably secured to a second corner of the rectangular pad.
Similarly, a second elongated strap is secured at one end to a third corner of the pad and extends across the front of the user, through the ring, and is detachably secured to the fourth corner of the pad. The lengths of both the first and second straps, furthermore, are adjustable to accommodate animal handlers of different sizes.
An elongated leash lead then has one end secured to the ring and the other end secured to the animal, and typically to the animal""s collar. If more than one animal is to be tethered, then the leash lead will have a ring instead of a connector 58 so leash extensions FIG. 5 can be used. The leash system of the present invention can be utilized with two or even more animals simultaneously.
A primary advantage of the leash system of the present invention is that the leash system frees the hands and arms of the animal handler to thereby permit the animal handler to jog along with the animals. Furthermore, since the pad is worn by the animal handler across the buttocks of the animal handler, the animal handler is able to restrain the animal(s) in the event the animal(s) attempt to run faster than the jogger without fear of falling or other injury in response to a sudden tug from the animal(s).